


birth of a dreamer

by PaigeOfSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/pseuds/PaigeOfSpace
Summary: It was a blink-and-you-miss-it moment - one second there was nothing, and the next, there he was. His eyes remained closed as the Queen gently lifted him off the ground and cradled him in her arms.“Welcome to Prospit, John.”





	

The birth of the princess was a glorious day, the most extravagant celebration in recent history. Citizens paraded through the golden streets of Prospit waving banners, singing and playing instruments, joyfully heralding the arrival of the Witch of Space. Soon after, intelligence reports from the Dark Kingdom confirmed that Derse had received its dreamers as well - the Knight of Time, followed a day later by his sister, the Seer of Light. Anticipation mounted in the Kingdom of Light as its subjects prepared to receive their prince, but several eclipses passed and he did not arrive. Eclipses turned into revolutions and the Prospitians began to grow concerned.

“What if he never comes? What will we do without our prince?” Some worried.

Others had more faith. “He has to come! Why else would there be two towers?” But even those who claimed to believe could not stop the niggling fear in the back of their minds. Some suspected sabotage by the agents of Derse. Others wondered if he had perhaps not survived his meteoric descent to his home planet. The White Queen remained silent on the matter. Her subjects did not know if this was a good sign or a bad one. Still the prince’s tower stood empty.

One day a rumor began to circulate within the palace. “The Queen says the prince will be born soon!” servants whispered to one another, “Our waiting is over!” The news spread in hushed tones until all the citizens of Prospit were once again abuzz with excitement. And when the Queen and her entourage boarded a shuttle to the moon, the rumor was all but confirmed.

The birth itself was a modest affair. The Queen, a few dignitaries and record keepers, and the Royal Caregiver gathered in the prince’s room and patiently waited. It was a blink-and-you-miss-it moment - one second there was nothing, and the next, there he was. He was soft and squishy-looking, just like his sister, with the same dark fibers growing from his head (apparently these were called “hair”). His eyes remained closed as the Queen gently lifted him off the ground and cradled him in her arms.

“Welcome to Prospit, John.”

One of the record keepers snapped a single photograph of the two of them. The Royal Caregiver stepped forward, taking the child and dressing him in a tiny golden onesie before laying him in his crib.

“You all may leave now, there is nothing more to see.” The Queen announced. “Our prince will not awaken for a long while.”

The room cleared, leaving only the Queen and the Royal Caregiver. The Queen peered into the crib at the prince, sleeping peacefully.

“Someday, John, you will open your eyes, and you will behold all the wonders of our world.” She told him, tenderly running her fingers through his hair. “Once you awaken you will lead your friends to a glorious victory, and you will all bear witness to a birth even more miraculous than your own. But for now, dear child, you must rest.”

“How do you know they will be successful?” The Royal Caregiver asked her. “Did you see it in the clouds?”

“Yes,” the Queen answered, giving the child a kiss before turning to leave, “But I do not need Skaia’s insight to know that the Heir of Breath will one day be a great hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> i jst wanted to write about lil babies in tiny gold and purple onesies honestly  
> FTR the dersite counterpart to the Royal Caregiver is the Imperial Governess, also i figured on prospit they measure time in eclipses (approx. one day i think?) and revolutions around skaia (which would be a "year," technically, but since the orbit is so small its probably more like a week or smth)


End file.
